La caída de los Merodeadores
by AllAboutThatPotter
Summary: En 1976, ellos eran los reyes de Hogwarts. Para 1978, ya solo eran los peones de una guerra. Esta es la historia de la caída de los señores Lunátino, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Esta es la caída de los reyes de Hogwarts. Esta es la caída de los Merodeadores.


_Once I was twenty years old  
I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure  
'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major  
I got my boys with me, at least those in favor  
And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later _

_31 de Octubre de 1982, nota del diario El Profeta._

 **La caída de los héroes** **,** _por Holliday McAlister._

Un año ha pasado ya de la caída de Lord Voldemort en aquel Halloween del '81, por lo cual me gustaría tomarme unos momentos para recordar las heridas de guerra que, en días como el de hoy, pesan más que nunca y nos recuerdan porque la violencia, los dogmas y la supremacía de sangre jamás conducen a nada bueno.

La primera vez que comprendí que nuestro mundo estaba en guerra, realmente en guerra, tan solo tenía 17 años. Estaba al tanto de los ataques, leía y los profesores nos contaban lo que pasaba afuera, nos entrenaban para saber defendernos una vez que saliéramos al "mundo real", pero saber que algo está pasando y realmente entender qué está pasando, son dos cosas completamente distintas.

La primera vez que comprendí que nuestro mundo estaba en guerra, tan solo tenía 17 años. Era mi último año en Hogwarts y estaba paseando por Hogsmeade. Por alguna razón que hoy parece totalmente insignificante, había discutido con mis mejores amigas y caminaba sola, rumbo a las Tres Escobas. Ni en mis peores pesadillas podría haberme imaginado que algo así ocurriría. Ni todo el entrenamiento, ni todas las charlas, ni todas las notas leídas en el periódico me podrían haber preparado para eso.

Delante de mis ojos, bajo la premisa "Que sirvan de ejemplo", vi cómo dos de mis compañeras de casa eran asesinadas. Mary Macdonald y Sierra Fahey eran tan solo dos chicas, hijas de muggles, como yo, que habían estado en el momento y en el lugar equivocados. Ellas podrían haber sido yo, o podrían haber sido alguna de mis amigas o alguno de mis amigos o simplemente cualquier alumno de Hogwarts que no contaba con una sangre lo "suficientemente pura".

Mary Macdonald estaba a unas semanas de cumplir los 18 años y ser legal en el mundo muggle. Quería irse a vivir sola, con su mejor amiga y compinche, Sierra, pero antes que eso, quería pasarse todo el verano recorriendo Europa como mochilera.

Mary no era una de mis mejores amigas, pero nosotras si compartíamos una relación cordial. El tipo de relación que tienes con un vecino; lo ves todos los días, le prestarías algo de azúcar si lo necesitara, pero no lo llevarías de vacaciones contigo. Mary era como mi vecina y su muerte fue un despertador.

La muerte de Sierra Fahey fue, tal vez, incluso peor. A ella no la conocía tanto, pero sí estaba acostumbrada a su presencia, a verla en la Sala Común o en el Gran Comedor, siempre cerca de Mary.

Sierra tenía 16 años, era un año menor que nosotras y, por primera vez desde que la conocía, estaba aprendiendo a sonreír, aprendiendo a ser feliz. Posiblemente mucho tenía ésto que ver con Remus Lupin y el hecho de que Mary le hubiera prometido que ese verano ya no tendría que volver a la casa de su padre, porque ella se haría cargo de darle un hogar como el que merecía.

En un instante, ambas estaban allí, sonriendo, charlando, siendo las adolescentes que tenían todo el derecho a ser, y al siguiente, lo único que quedaban eran dos cuerpos helados y los recuerdos que el resto tenía de ellas.

Hogsmeade dejó de parecer seguro; dentro del castillo, la sensación no era diferente. Cada día se vivía con miedo. Cada semana los jefes de las casas, a veces incluso el director, interrumpían en medio de una lección para llevarse a algún alumno , para poder informarle en un ambiente más controlado que su familia se había unido a la lista de desaparecidos o asesinados por aquel que se hacía llamar "El señor tenebroso".

Ser adolescente en los 70's no fue sencillo.

Después de las vacaciones de invierno, otra de mis compañeras fue a esconderse con lo que quedaba de su familia. Y así, de cinco pasamos a ser tres, en una habitación que se sentía demasiado grande y fría sin todas allí.

Cada día se vivía con miedo. Cada día mirabas a las personas a tu alrededor, intentando fijar en tu memoria sus rostros, sus voces, sus sonrisas, con miedo de que esa fuera la última vez que los verías con vida.

Un año ha pasado ya de la caída de Lord Voldemort en aquel Halloween del '81. Un año ha pasado ya del fin de la guerra y hoy, mientras muchos deciden beber unas copas a salud de la paz, yo deseo dedicar unos minutos a recordar todo lo que perdimos en el camino, a todos los que perdimos.

Esa noche del 31 de Octubre no solo marcó la muerte de un dictador, sepan disculpar mis analogías con el nazismo, pero las similitudes son muchas y las comparaciones inevitables. También significó la trágica partida de tres jóvenes que tenían toda su vida por delante.

Lily y James Potter jamás llegarán a cumplir los 22. Tampoco podrán realizar los viajes que tenían planeados, recorriendo el mundo, enamorándose una y otra vez, tachando deseos y promesas cumplidas de sus listas. Su hijo, su único legado, al cumplir los tres años habrá pasado más tiempo sin sus padres que con ellos; Harry, el niño que vivió, jamás podrá recibir consejos de Quidditch y chicas por parte de su padre, ni aprender sobre pociones y encantamientos con su madre.

Peter Pettigrew tenía la misma edad que los Potter, pero con él terminó el legado familiar. Morir a tan corta edad es trágico, pero morir a manos de uno de tus mejores amigos, es casi Shakesperiano. Esa noche a Peter se le arrebató la posibilidad de encontrar al amor de su vida, de crear una familia o de cumplir su sueño y devolverle la gloria a los Tornados de Tutshill.

Un año ha pasado ya, y las muertes de ellos no son las únicas que hoy nos pesan en el alma, aunque tal vez si sean las que más pesan en la mía.

Más de un año ha pasado ya de los brutales asesinatos de Dorcas Meadowes, Gideon y Fabian Prewett, Benjy Fenwick, entre muchos otros, a manos de mortífagos.

Más de un año ha pasado ya de las desapariciones de Marlene McKinnon y Caradoc Dearborn, sin dejar rastros, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Más de un año ha pasado ya desde la masacre a la familia Bones, que se llevó la vida de la pequeña Hanna, de 7 años, y el pequeño Hunter, de 3.

Más de un año ya y mientras muchos deciden celebrar, yo levanto mi copa por ellos. Por ellos que lucharon sin cansancio con la esperanza de un mundo mejor. Por ellos que tal vez hoy no estén aquí terrenalmente, pero vivirán por siempre en nuestros corazones. Por los que murieron, los que desaparecieron, a los que torturaron y humillaron.

Y por ellos y por todos los que perdimos en esta guerra, hoy levanto mi copa y brindo. Brindo porque nunca más jóvenes con futuros brillantes deban abandonarnos para luchar por la paz.

Nota escrita por Holliday McAlister para el diario El Profeta. La señorita McAlister es actual residente de la ciudad de New York, Estados Unidos, y fue estudiante de Hogwarts durante el período de 1971 a 1978. Allí, conoció a varias de las víctimas y fue testigo de los horrores que nuestra comunidad ha tenido que soportar durante el corto, pero brutal, reinado de Lord Voldemort.


End file.
